


that night on the roof of your hotel

by anythinginbetween



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Brazil Fling (Haikyuu!!), Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Homesickness, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, vague NSFW ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythinginbetween/pseuds/anythinginbetween
Summary: Oikawa finds Hinata on the shores of Rio de Janeiro playing volleyball.The glimmer in Hinata's eyes make Oikawa feel right at home.It could make anyone fall in love in a heartbeat. And for a few fleeting nights, he did.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 30





	that night on the roof of your hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first upload! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Kelly for helping me edit this!

It's all sets and spikes, sand and summer nights. Sweat and sea salt. 

Standing on the beach, there's a breeze that saunters back and forth. It's warm, but cooling. It combs through Hinata’s hair, the slight saltiness from the sea leaving it fluffy and soft. 

The lights that illuminate the small court catch his silhouette, reminiscent of the old gymnasiums thousands of miles away.

Oikawa stares and gets a warm feeling. It’s in his chest, his stomach. It’s as in-your-face as the glimmer that makes Hinata’s eyes shine.

It could make anyone fall in love in a heartbeat. And for a few fleeting nights, he did.

After the match, after dinner, after catching up, Oikawa catches himself saying, "Want to come back to my hotel? There’s a rooftop pool.”

It’s automatic.

Hinata doesn't read into the subtext of it, because honestly, he can't, so he agrees.

The lights in the rooftop pool at night give a different silhouette; one that's half lit by the illumination below. It reflects off Hinata's filled out frame - way more toned and tanner than Oikawa remembers from years ago. The ripples of the water create patterns on Hinata's face. It's mesmerizing. 

Oikawa just can’t seem to pull his gaze away from Hinata's eyes. The very eyes that would shine with determination back in Japan. They now shine with mirth as they swim side by side.

Hinata can't seem to take those eyes off Oikawa, either. Maybe he's happy to finally see a familiar face, maybe it's just because he’s always been so easy to talk to. Maybe it’s.... something else? Who knows. All that Oikawa cares about right now is keeping Hinata's eyes on him. It's an intoxicating feeling, having his full attention.

They're swimming in tandem, talking about everything and nothing, and leaning in a bit too close as the night progresses.

"It's late, do you need to shower? You can use the one in my hotel room" says Oikawa, not thinking about the fact that he just offered Hinata to come back to his room.

"That would be awesome; I really hate the feeling of dried chlorine on my skin," Hinata replies. And that was that.

They make their way back to Oikawa's hotel room, and Oikawa offers Hinata the first shower. He takes the offer, and Oikawa steps out onto the balcony to grab some fresh air, and get a grip on himself.

Oikawa sighs deep and stares out at the lights of the beach walkway. He listens to the distant waves rhythmically crashing against the shoreline.

Since when the hell did the shrimp get buff, Oikawa thinks. He’s tan too. How did he get so handsome in two years? 

He leans on the rail, carding a hand through his hair and putting his face in the crook of his elbow. He lets out a deep breath, one that he didn't know he was holding since he got a good look at Hinata on the beach.

He doesn't notice when Hinata steps out of the bathroom, towel around his hips, until he is behind him looking over his shoulder at the lights on the horizon. 

"It's such a wonderful view from here! You can see across the city!" Hinata exclaims. Oikawa picks up his head and looks out again.

"Yeah. The world seems so small, especially when you look at it from up here," Oikawa replies, wistfully looking at the sidewalks below.

Hinata pulls his gaze away from the skyline to Oikawa’s hunched shoulders. He slowly steps over to his side, resting his forearms on the rail.

"It is a small world! You found me here of all places, didn't you?" Hinata says, turning to Oikawa, grinning impossibly wide.

Oikawa gets goosebumps when he meets Hinata's eyes. They're sparkling again, but this time they reflect the lights of the city. A whole other world exists in his gaze just from the reflections. Oikawa grins. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you did," he replies. 

They both look back out on the city, sharing a moment of silence before Hinata leans against the rail closer to Oikawa and starts to say, "hey, Oikawa?" 

Oikawa makes a noise of acknowledgement, and turns his head toward Hinata, who's still looking out on the city. Hinata wears a soft expression of distant sadness, almost like he's remembering something painful. 

Hinata continues, slowly, "It’s been a little rough here. I’m so far away from everyone I know, and at times... I feel awful. I've been getting really homesick lately."

Oikawa doesn't say anything back. He's very well acquainted with the feeling he's describing. That familiar dull ache that robs him of comfort in his new home. It was nearly unbearable the first year of moving out of Japan; every day he wished for some sort of familiarity, some taste of the place he used to call home. The people he used to call home...

"It sucks! I'm very thankful to be here, but I just...I dont know. It's great, I wouldn’t trade any of my experiences here for anything, but sometimes I miss the taste of natto so badly," Hinata turns to Oikawa, "but then you came out of nowhere! It’s like I'm home again, back in Miyagi. You being here makes me feel so much better." Hinata turns to Oikawa again, this time smiling wide with his eyes shut. 

Oikawa's sure if Hinata opens them, they would shine with tears. 

His heart shifts in his chest, out of understanding but also out of care. He made Hinata feel like he’s home?

He returns the smile, mirroring Hinata's. 

"I'm glad you feel better."

Oikawa shifts, straightening his back and pushing his weight off the balcony rail. He turns to go back to the room, but stops when two arms wrap around his waist, keeping him in place as warmth starts creeping into his ribcage.

Hinata has his face buried in Oikawa’s chest. 

Oikawa wraps his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, anchoring him. They stay like that for a minute, letting the summer breeze rustle their hair and cool their skin. Hinata’s still damp from the shower, so the breeze raises goosebumps on his skin.

"Thank you for spending time with me, Oikawa." 

It’s barely a whisper, but it's filled with relief, happiness, thankfulness, and so much emotion.

Oikawa's heart cannot fucking take it anymore.

He pulls back, and Hinata looks up at him, eyes glittering against the city lights with a constellation of tears on his lashes. 

Oikawa leans in slowly; the crashing of the waves is the only sound louder than their heartbeats. Hinata reaches up to meet him halfway, and their lips press together.

It’s soft. A gentle touch that means everything and says nothing. They both ache for this kind of contact after feeling so isolated. 

It feels like a wave crashing against ankles buried in the wet sand on the shore. It's refreshing, and gone in an instant.

They pull back, eyes wide. They stare at each other for a moment, not saying a word before diving back in for a second, more fervent kiss. 

This time, it feels like running straight into the ocean; right into the cool waves as they ebb and flow, capturing everything in its current.

Oikawa starts to move his feet backwards, shifting his arms and hands to cup Hinata's face so he can hold on and guide him back into the room without breaking the kiss. Hinata follows, loosening his grip around Oikawa’s waist to rest his hands on his hips. 

They back up onto the bed, Oikawa facing backwards as his knees bend with the edge, pulling Hinata on top of him. They don't break contact. Hinata loses his towel from the friction somewhere along the way.

From there, it’s all hands and lips. Teeth and tongues. The push and pull of bodies, in rhythm with the ocean outside the balcony window.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of an artist, but this idea was squirming around in my head since I read the Brazil arc and I just had to write it. I'm a sucker for summer romances and beaches.
> 
> Title is from GINASFS by Fall Out Boy. There's another Fall Out Boy lyric in here, if you spotted it, we're friends now.  
> I also made a [playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0yDjkuwyXmbKhDRCC1Vr4f?si=9IN2Jeg3TX6bhoFhuSROBg)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Find me on Twitter [ @irkenship ](https://twitter.com/irkenship)


End file.
